You're not a loser
by Epine
Summary: SPOIL 275. Et si l'imagination de Juvia n'était pas si loin de la réalité qu'elle le pense ? OS.


**T'es pas un perdant.**

******Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima

**Résume** : Et si l'imagination de Juvia n'était pas si loin de la réalité qu'elle le pense ? SPOIL 275.

Voilà, je viens polluer le fandom de FT maintenant. Vous avez vue le dernier scan ? Sérieusement j'y ai crûs un instant, mais quand j'ai vue que c'était juste Juvia qui se fais des films ... Nooooooooooo ! Mais ! C'est un signe, Hiro aime dessiner Grey et Lucy ensemble, j'en suis sûre (je suis surtout dingue je crois ...) Bref, voilà la scène revisitée à ma sauce. C'est pas très long et sa vire guimauve à la fin, mais tant pis, c'est mon quart d'heure de pêtage de cable, j'en avais besoin. *bonne à interner*

bref bonne lecture les pandawas !

* * *

><p>Lucy sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une grande serviette, répétant des gestes machinaux sans réellement y prêter quelconque attention. Démêler sa chevelure blonde, frotter son corps humide pour le sécher, passer des vêtements propres … Elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité, accomplissant ces tâches avec un détachement presque effrayant. On aurait pût la confondre avec une marionnette, vide et sans vie. Elle ne sentait même pas les cloques brûlantes qui couvraient ses pieds ou les marques rouges à ses poignets apparues suite à l'étreinte de la chevelure de la rousse. Ce n'est qu'une fois confrontée à son regard dans le miroir que la mage sembla reprendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et inévitablement, son esprit dériva sur le combat qui s'était déroulé quelques temps plus tôt.<p>

Perdue. Elle avait perdue. Ses traits se crispèrent et elle retint à grande peine les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître, comme précédemment sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Elle avait craqué, profitant d'être seule et que les gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son visage. Mais se morfondre ne changerai rien au résultat. Flare était sortie vainqueur de leur confrontation. Alors qu'elle tremblait tandis que l'essence d'Urano Meteoria lui picotait la peau, elle avait reprit contenance sitôt le sort volatilisé dans l'air. Elle était à sa portée, avec l'aide des esprits jumeaux, elle l'aurait vaincue si …

Lucy serra le poing. Elle détestait son reflet dans la glace. Depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail, elle avait eut tout le loisir d'observer la force et la détermination de chacun de ses membres. Au fond d'elle, la constellationniste s'était toujours considérée comme inférieure à eux. Avoir été désignée comme représentante pour les grands jeux magiques était une surprise totale pour elle, mais également l'occasion de faire ses preuves, d'espérer les rattraper, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais elle avait complètement foiré son affaire. Elle avait déshonorée la guilde et se sentait humiliée. En voulant faire de son mieux, elle s'était ridiculisée devant une foule monstre. Devant son équipe, les autres. Elle s'était promis de faire de son mieux pour rendre le sourire à Grey après la défaite de ce dernier, pour lui montrer que rien n'était perdu. Et au lieu de cela …

« ― _Bon sang … Je suis vraiment … vraiment la pire de tous,_ souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, tête basse. »

La blonde se passa une main sur son visage, et choisit de sortir de sa cachette. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle était enfermée dans cette salle de bain. Les combats devaient être terminés désormais. Sortant de la pièce, elle jeta un regard sur le séjour de l'appartement où elle et le reste de l'équipe A logeait le temps des épreuves. Vide. Erza était passé lui signaler qu'elle et tout les autres allaient se retrouver dans un bar pas très loin. Mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment le cœur à se présenter devant eux. Elle avait trop honte d'elle-même. La mage stellaire s'approcha de la fenêtre, jetant un regard sans émotion à l'extérieur. Il y avait encore du monde dehors, qui se promenait dans les rues de la capitale.

« ―_ Lucy ! Ne sois pas triste, tu étais parfaite !_ »

Les deux voix synchronisés la firent sursauter et elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à ses deux esprits jumeaux. Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« ―_ Gemi, Mini ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez forcés votre porte ?_

― _Si ! Nous aussi nous pouvons le faire maintenant …_ commença le premier

― _Nous étions inquiets pour toi, après tout c'est notre faute si ça n'a pas marché …_ »

Un premier sourire sincère étira les lèvres de la demoiselle. Ces spiritueux étaient les meilleurs, tous autant qu'ils sont. Les voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle réduisit la distance entre eux et prit les deux êtres bleus dans ses bras, les serrant contre elle comme elle le faisait avec Plue.

« ― _Merci vous deux. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Un peu … déçue, mais pas de vous deux, certainement pas. Nos entraînements ont payés, ce n'est pas votre faute si cela n'a pas marché._

―_ Lucy …_ murmurèrent les Jumeaux en cœur, touché par les paroles de leur maîtresse. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis l'esprit repartit dans son monde, après que la blonde n'insiste un peu pour qu'il ne gaspille pas son énergie spirituel. A nouveau seule, l'héritière des Heartfilia soupira légèrement. Elle se sentait toujours mal et assez bizarre, mais l'inquiétude de Gemini à son égard l'avait fait revenir sur terre. Savoir que son esprit était si inquiet à son égard et se rejetait la faute lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing vigoureux. Elle ne devait pas se laisser complètement aller au désespoir, sinon ils allaient tous s'inquiéter pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas leur causer des ennuis. Bon, Aquarius s'en fichait probablement mais à part son petit-ami, elle se fichait d'à peu-près tout ... Partant s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, Lucy ramena ses jambes contre elle avant de les entourer de ses bras et de poser sa tête par-dessus. Immobile, écoutant simplement le son de sa respiration, elle resta ainsi. Son esprit commença à dériver. Elle songea de nouveau à Flare et Raven Tail, aux spectateurs la huant, elle et la guilde. Et puis … a Grey.

La constellationniste rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Encore … Encore et toujours, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'est l'image du mage de glace qui venait à elle. Le voir de plus aussi déprimé suite à sa défaite lors de la première épreuve lui avait serré le cœur. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il devait être. Elle se souvenait de cette fois où elle l'avait vue pleurer, lors de leur mission de rang S qui les avait amené à rencontrer Deliora. Cette larme, la preuve que même lui n'était qu'un homme comme un autre, avec ses faiblesses, l'avait bouleversé à ce moment. Et voilà qu'à nouveau, elle avait entraperçut cette fragilité. La glace était solide, mais pas incassable. Mais de son point de vue, ce n'est pas ainsi que Grey devait être. Grey se battait avec Natsu, à moitié nu, tout en riant aux éclats. Elle l'admirait, lui comme les autres, pour cette force et cette assurance. Mais elle était également touchée par cette larme qu'elle avait surpris ce jour-là.

C'était probablement à ce moment qu'elle avait lentement commencer à ressentir quelque chose pour Grey.

« ― _Lucy ?_ S'exclama soudain une voix rauque dans son dos.

―_ Ouah !_ »

Elle sursauta de nouveau, manquant de tomber de son siège. Se retournant, elle tomba droit dans le regard couleur obsidienne de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Les joues habituellement pâles se tentèrent d'un rouge léger qui s'étendit rapidement à ses oreilles et son nez. Bon sang faîtes que Juvia ne la voit pas avec une telle expression ou elle allait encore s'imaginer des choses ! Mais l'héritière reprit contenance en voyant l'expression peu joyeuse de son camarade. Lui aussi s'en voulait probablement encore. Le sourire qui commençait à étirer ses lèvres s'évanouit aussitôt.

« ―_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?_

―_ Je pourrais te retourner la question_, lança-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face._ Tu devrais être avec les autres._ »

Le mage haussa les épaules et il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. Tout comme elle, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'affronter le regard des autres. Le jeune homme étudia un instant la silhouette de son amie. Elle se massait les poignets, qui semblaient encore un peu douloureux. Tête basse et cheveux devant les yeux, elle semblait tenter de se faire oublier de sa présence, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son expression peinée, dénudée de ce sourire si joyeux et plein de vie qui la caractérisait … C'était une chose qu'il n'aimait pas voir. Pas sur son visage à elle.

Grey fit un pas, réduisant la distance entre elle et lui. Surprise de cette soudaine proximité, ses rougeurs revinrent aussitôt, colorant son teint d'un rouge coquelicot. Le jeune homme hésita un instant et se décida finalement, prenant la fille dans ses bras. La tête de Lucy reposant contre son torse nu – nom de dieu, quand est-ce qu'il avait enlevé son haut ?, ses mains enroulées autour des épaules de la demoiselle, il la sentit se tendre complètement.

« ― _Gr … Grey ? Qu'est-ce que tu … Je crois pas que …_ Balbutia-t-elle sans trouver ses mots.

― _C'est bon Lucy. T'as été parfaite. C'est pas ta faute. T'es pas une perdante_, souffla le mage contre l'oreille de son amie, la faisant frissonner imperceptiblement. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se détendit, protégée dans les bras de Fullbuster. Le corps à moitié nu de Grey contre ses bras et ses épaules nues était frais et agréable. Elle sentait sa fatigue s'évanouir miraculeusement à son contact. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que Juvia ou un autre ne les surprenne pas ainsi … Avant de réaliser qu'elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'aurait pût dire l'ancienne Phantom. Elle se fichait de Fairy Tail, du regard des autres et sa défaite. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le mage de glace qui faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus fort, et elle, blottit dans ses bras, se sentant à l'abri de tout danger.

« ― _Toi non plus_, murmura-t-elle doucement. _T'es pas un perdant Grey. Tu es … le plus fort._ »

Le brun resserra légèrement sa prise sur le corps de sa partenaire à ces paroles, touché malgré lui par les mots que lui chuchotait la jeune fille, et inconsciemment, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la demoiselle. Les rougeurs de cette dernière défiaient désormais toute concurrence. A regret, il se détacha finalement et s'éloigna de la mage stellaire. Il avait le sentiment que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'aurait jamais la force ou l'envie de le faire plus tard. Son parfum lui faisait toujours autant tourner la tête et il détourna le regard, gêné et ne voulant pas qu'elle remarque qu'il rougissait. Bon sang, il avait cédé à ses pulsions ! Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Oh merde …

De son côté, Lucy n'était pas en meilleur état. Rouge et complètement confuse, elle avait la chaire de poule. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore le corps, froid mais si agréable, du mage contre elle, son ventre appuyer contre le sien, sa tête sur son torse aux muscles saillants. Son souffle froid et pourtant si chaud en comparaison de sa température interne contre son oreille. Elle sentait son bas-ventre brûler agréablement et resserra inconsciemment ses cuisses. Ça n'allait pas. Du tout. Si le simple fait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras la mettait dans un tel état d'excitation, qu'est-ce que serait s'il … l'embrassait ? Oh non non non, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi était-elle déçue de savoir cela ?

«― _Bon euh … On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres. Ils vont vraiment s'inquiéter …_ lança le jeune homme avec maladresse, avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en sentant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le retenir par derrière. Lucy avait réagit avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus, le saisissant par un bout de sa veste. Il se retourna et faillit craquer en voyant son visage rouge et ses lèvres pincées dans une moue hésitante.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. A l'idée qu'il l'a laisse, que cet instant se brise définitivement … Elle avait agit sans réfléchir, ne voulant qu'une chose : rester avec Grey. C'était stupide, profondément débile et très égoïste. Oui elle ne voulait pas voir les autres, elle voulait juste rester avec lui. Juste un peu plus longtemps …

« ― _S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule._

― _Lucy …_ »

Il allait définitivement craquer. Un peu plus et elle l'achevait. Lorsqu'elle leva des yeux implorants vers lui, le mage de glace ne tint plus. Bien sûr il s'était longuement répété « c'est ta partenaire, c'est ta partenaire, rien de plus » mais au diable les principes et tout le reste. Actuellement, il n'avait qu'une envie. Qu'il s'empressa de réaliser.

Se penchant en avant, il posa une main sur le visage de la mage et attrapa avec une précipitation fiévreuse et l'hésitation de celui qui craint le rejet les lèvres pulpeuses de la constellationniste. Des siècles qu'il rêvait de goûter ces dernières, mais la sensation mille fois imaginée n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il éprouvait actuellement. Un baiser d'une telle douceur mais si intense qu'il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens et perturbait ses sens. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond en sentant la blonde réagir et répondre timidement à son baiser, accentuant la pression contre ses lèvres en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Rien d'autre ne comptait, si ce n'est cette étreinte les reliant l'un à l'autre et la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE :<strong>

« ― Oh mon Dieu, Juvia va me tuer quand elle saura !

― Juvia ? Je comprends pas ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

― … Parfois Grey, je te trouves plus naïf que Wendy.

― Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

* * *

><p>Bon voilà. Mon premier OS fairy-tail, je suis émue ! C'est sûr qu'il casse pas des briques et qu'il est assez ... guimauve vers la fin (et je n'aime paaaaaaas la guimauve) mais tant pis hein, il est minuit, je voulais un Greylu, je l'ai fais. Nah.<p>

Euhm, reviews les gens ? C'est ma rémunération à moi ... x3


End file.
